Field
The present disclosure relates to light emitting diode (LED) lighting devices and, more particularly, packaged chip-on-board (COB) LED arrays.
Technical Background
Referring initially to FIG. 1, high brightness LED lighting devices, i.e., light sources approaching or exceeding 1000 lumens, typically require a significant number of blue LEDs 10 configured in a two-dimensional array that is secured, for example, to a metal clad PC board 20. In many cases, the diode array is covered by a color conversion phosphor dispersed in a silicone encapsulant 30. These and other types of COB LED arrays are becoming standardized in shape, light output, and electrical drive requirements and could conceivably become the new lighting standard.